


Take One

by TheArchaeologist



Series: Apple of my Eye [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchaeologist/pseuds/TheArchaeologist
Summary: A simple guide to the timeline of Bolt from the Blue.





	Take One

1st October 1989: Klaus and the other Hargreeves are born

16th May 1992: The original Number Five dies

17th March 2005: Ben dies

8th November 2005: Five is born

10th November 2005: Five is delivered to the Academy

11th November 2005: Reginald names Five

23rd November 2005: Klaus and Ben take Five and run away

3rd December 2006: Klaus manages to get their first home (Five = one-year-old)

5th December 2006: Klaus conjures Ben for the first time, and Five walks

17th July 2009: They move into a better apartment (Five = three-years-old, nearly four)

13th December 2010: Five jumps for the first time (Five = five-years-old)

28th September 2018: Reginald takes Five and Five is sent to the apocalypse (Five = twelve-years-old, nearly thirteen)

4th October 2018: Klaus gets fired from his job

9th October 2018: Klaus is evicted from the apartment

15th October 2018: Vanya’s book is published

16th October 2018: Klaus overdoses and ends up in rehab

17th November 2018: Klaus is let out of rehab

30th December 2018: Klaus overdoses again, but runs off before he can be sent to rehab

2nd February 2019: Klaus’ third overdose. He’s sent to rehab, but escapes on the second day

21st March 2019: Reginald dies

24th March 2019: The funeral and Five’s return (Five = fifty-eight, but physically nearly thirteen)

1st April 2019: The date of the apocalypse, and Five takes them all back to escape

16th March 2005: Arrive in the past

17th March 2005: Ben survives

10th November 2005: Five is brought to the Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought people might want to see the reference I used when writing bftb!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ancientstone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
